


Date Knight

by Contagiouslovexoxo



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Catwoman (Comics)
Genre: Drinking, Drunk Sex, F/M, Latina Selina Kyle, Oral Sex, POV Selina Kyle, Porn With Plot, Pregnancy, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Scratching, Selina Kyle-centric, Sex, Sex Toys, Top Bruce Wayne, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23627803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Contagiouslovexoxo/pseuds/Contagiouslovexoxo
Summary: Selina and Bruce celebrate their one year anniversary with a dinner at Wayne Manor, courtesy of Alfred. Selina has too much to drink and wants to show Bruce a good time. But will this good time come at a cost?
Relationships: Alfred Pennyworth & Bruce Wayne, Selina Kyle & Alfred Pennyworth, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	Date Knight

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the title, I'm a sucker for bad puns lol. Selina is mentioned a few times to have long, curly hair because I miss her long, curly hair. I also miss her being half Cuban and speaking Spanish, so I gave it back to her. Italicized words are the character's thoughts (sometimes, it depends on the context). Here's the dress she's wearing https://www.chicme.com/pc/product_detail?productId=cc092df7-b6ab-4f4a-a6c9-21e325aefb05&utm_source=google&utm_sku=LZG1207-bk-M-ChicMe_Prime&utm_medium=pla&gclid=CjwKCAiAiJPkBRAuEiwAEDXZZSttGGgfHkoM3dCYFX7dcqImapwtZXlxbMayBJYnuXl8AaDJKu4AOhoCyP8QAvD_BwE

It was Bruce and Selina's one year anniversary of officially being together (as in actually getting together and not just having an occasional romantic rendezvous on a nearby rooftop) and rather than go to a fancy restaurant like Bruce suggested, they decided it would be a lot more intimate if they spent their date at the Manor. Alfred had made all the food because Lord (and Selina) knows that Bruce could not cook to save his life. Man how Bruce wondered what he would do with himself had Alfred not been there for him. 

He had just finished setting the table when he heard a knock on the door. He started to walk over to it when seemingly out of nowhere Alfred stepped in front of him and told him he would get it. “You just go back there and light those candles.” _Right, the candles. Forgot about those._ Bruce thought. “Good Evening Alfred.” Selina said when she was let in. “Good evening Ms. Kyle.” The butler replied back. “Master Bruce is right in the kitchen. If you need anything, you know where to find me.” To be completely honest, she really _didn't_ , but she _did_ know Alfred was really good at showing up from hallways she never knew about and being more than willing to serve. 

She found Bruce sitting at the table waiting for her. He stood up to greet her and gave her and her dress a once over. She had on a long black dress with long sleeves and a slit coming just short of her hip, exposing her left leg. It really accented her slender yet curvaceous body. With that she sported a dark plum smokey eye, matching lipstick, and an 18 karat diamond necklace that Bruce was pretty positive she stole; he would follow up on that later. Right now he couldn't take his eyes off her dress. _It hugged her in all the right places. Her breasts, her hips, her nice, juicy ass. And that leg. That sexy, toned leg. Godd-_ Bruce was put out of his thoughts when Selina smirked and put her hands on his chest. “I see you like the dress.” She said as she moved closer to him. His eyes went back to the necklace. “I don't like when you steal.” Selina noticed he used his Batman voice when he said that. _God he's so sexy when_ _he_ _uses_ **_that_** _voice_. _I don't know if he's doing it to reinstate his power over me or to just be a sexy jerk to mock me and the things he does to me. Either way,_ ** _meeoow_** _._

She got closer to him until there was no more physical space left between them. “You like the way it looks on me.” _Well there was no argument there. I did like the way it made her neck look slender and elegant._ “And _I_ like when you use your Batman voice; it makes you sound soooo sexy.” _Her voice is_ ** _oozing_** _with sex appeal,_ Bruce thought to himself as Selina untucked his buttoned up shirt and slid her hands underneath it, caressing his abs _. God_ , _the things this woman does to me._ As if he couldn't control himself, he put his hands on her lower back and kissed behind her ear, then earlobe, then her neck. Selina sighed then smiled as she held his head to her neck. She knew she had an effect on him but not _this_ much of an effect. Bruce's hands reached her ass and gave it a gentle squeeze. She gasped then muttered something in Spanish (most likely something provocative) as he kissed and sucked on her breasts. He pulled the V neck of her dress lower and sucked on a hard, perky nipple. _I love Bruce and of course I want to have sex with him,_ Selina thought, _but I'm so hungry. While he wants to eat_ ** _me_** _out, I want to eat food. I haven't eaten since this morning. He may be thirsty, but I'm starving._ Selina pushed Bruce back a little and fixed her dress. “Bruce, have you no self control? Eat first, play later.” Bruce recoiled a bit. _I would've rebutted had I not seen the marks on her neck and breasts starting to form. Selina's never been a work first play later kind of girl._

When they sat down at the table, Selina noticed the slowly burning candles. “Ooh, candles. Nice touch.” Bruce smiled. “You should smile more often instead of being such a brooding bat.” Selina said. “I am not a brooding bat.” Bruce replied. “Bruce, you are the epitome of a brooding bat. But it's ok, 'cause you're my brooding bat.”

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When they were both done eating and Selina drank a little more wine than she should have, (Bruce tried to stay sober in case he needed to suit up) Selina took this opportunity to flirt. One of the first things Bruce found out about Selina prior to dating her was that she was a big flirt. One of the first things he found out _when_ dating her was that she was an even bigger flirt when drunk. “That was a good meal,” she said while standing up. Bruce followed suit. “But I want the even better dessert.” Next thing Bruce knew, he was pinned up against a wall being kissed hard and fast by a very sexy, and drunk, Selina. 

“You had way too much wine.” He whispered into her ear as she started kissing up and down his neck. “That wine was good.” She defended herself. “What kind of wine was that anyway?” “Beaujolais Nouveau.” Bruce replied. “Huh, sounds bougie. Must be why it was so good. Hey, how come you're not drunk?” _I want to tell her the truth_ . Bruce thought. _But I don't want her to think that I'm expecting to leave her._ “I have a higher tolerance to alcohol.” _That's technically not a lie._ “Oh yeah?” “Yeah.” “Well let's see you try not to get drunk on this.” Selina grabbed Bruce’s tie and kissed him as hard and as passionately as she could. Bruce lifted her up to his waist and stroked her exposed leg. Selina moaned lightly and kissed Bruce's neck as she loosened his tie and started unbuttoning his shirt. “You should really wear ties more Bruce,” Selina said. “They make you look soooo sexy.” Selina was so turned on, she started sucking on Bruce's neck as hard as she could until she finally bit into it. Bruce gasped. “God Selina, you probably just gave me a hickey. How am I going to explain that to Alfred and the kids?” “I'm sure they know what hickeys are.” Selina replied. By the time Selina had finally managed to take off of Bruce's tie and shirt, Bruce led them to his bedroom. 

When they got in, he made sure to lock the door so that those who did not knock (Damian) did not barge in despite the _very_ distinguishable noises of grunts and moans (it's happened before). He gently tossed Selina on the massive bed. She giggled as he crawled over to her to join her, completely towering over her, on the bed. Bruce bent down to kiss her while simultaneously grinding on her. She took off his belt and pants and threw them to the side somewhere. "You are going to have the _best_ sex in your entire life." she purred, rolling herself on top Bruce. Bruce smirked and unzipped her dress, tossing it to the ground as Selina threw off her black laced bra. Bruce rolled them back so he was on top again and kissed down her neck, then her collarbone, then her big, milky breasts. Selina grabbed a fist full of Bruce's hair while he licked and sucked at her breasts. He sucked at her breasts so hard, Selina just knew she would have hickeys the next day. Bruce took the pad of his thumb and made slow, gentle circles on the breast he wasn't occupying. “God Bruce, you make me so wet.” She said. Bruce pulled down her matching black laced thong. “Let’s see just how wet you really are.” 

He kissed down her stomach until he reached her clean shaven vagina, her sweet aroma driving him crazy. He kissed it, slowly licked it, then sucked on it. “Oh c'mon baby, I hate when you tease me like this.” Selina said with a pout. Bruce smirked and took his hand to her clit and rubbed her up and down. Selina moaned as Bruce got faster. Bruce finally inserted two fingers when Selina’s moans started to die down and her breath caught up to her. He froze his fingers and reached inside of the bedside table drawer to pull out a vibrator. “God, Bruce,” Selina said in a breathy voice. “You know that thing’s the death of me.” “I know.” is all Bruce said before he put the vibrator to her clit and continued fingering her. He could hear and feel just how wet she was and he knew she was close to coming. “Oh fuck!” Bruce had never heard Selina moan so loud before; it turned him on. “Oh God. Oh God, oh God, oh fuck. Shit Bruce.” Selina grabbed the headboard as she felt the orgasmic bliss coming close to take over her body.

She was about to reach climax when Bruce took away his fingers and replaced them with his mouth. He lifted her legs onto his shoulders for a better angle. He licked and sucked her pussy all while keeping the vibrator against her clit. “Oh God, baby I'm gonna cum.” Selina moaned. “I'm gonna cum.” A few seconds later, Selina screamed and did exactly as promised and poured herself out onto Bruce. This was the loudest sex they’d both had, but neither one of them cared. To them, they were the only ones left in the world. “God Bruce, you really know how to make kitty purr.” Selina said after Bruce put the vibrator away. “Better get used to it kitten. There's gonna be a lot more purring where that came from.” (No pun intended). After Bruce finished sucking her completely dry, he rose up and stuck his messy fingers inside of her mouth. Selina sucked off all the cum from Bruce’s fingers. The taste of herself on her tongue made her wet all over again. “Mmm put that in me.” she said while gesturing with her head.

Bruce looked where she gestured and saw his bulging, big cock. Selina smirked. The faintest shade of red that shaded his cheeks would go completely unnoticed by anyone else except Selina, who only devilishly smiled. Selina got on her knees and pulled down Bruce's underwear. When his cock came out, nearly wet at the sight, Selina took the tip and teased it with her 

tongue while she stroked the rest of his dick. While caressing the balls, she slowly worked her way down with her mouth until she felt like she was literally choking on his dick. He caressed Selina's cheeks then moved his fingers into Selina’s long, dark hair and guided her to go faster. She got faster and faster until one elongated grunt later, Bruce came. She licked all along his cock and sucked on the tip once more ensuring she sucked him bone dry. Selina then pushed Bruce back on the bed and got on top of him. She was about to ride him when he spoke up. “Uh-uh kitten, it's my turn now.” Before Selina could protest, Bruce had already flipped them and put his dick in her in one swift move. Selina gasped then moaned. “God, Bruce, you gotta teach me that move.” Bruce lightly chuckled and began pumping into her. 

His dick was so big, Selina's eyes nearly rolled to the back of her head with every thrust. He took Selina's mouth in his and kissed her, as well as thrust into her, languidly. Selina wrapped her legs around his torso and began not-quite-so-gently scraping her nails against his shoulders, adding to the many scars on his back. As Bruce got faster, Selina dug more into Bruce's skin. "Fuck." Selina swore as Bruce bit into her neck, aiming for her sweet spot. While he licked and sucked on her sore spot, Selina held his head to her neck. Selina's moans became more breathy and out of control when Bruce got faster and harder. He began pounding into her with each stroke all while being slow and gentle each time he retracted. 

He lifted his head and put his hands on equal sides to hover over her. He stopped thrusting for a moment to take a good long look at Selina and her body. Even before they started dating and were still playing cat and mouse with each other, Bruce had to admit that Selina had an exceptionally sexy, curvaceous body. He admired her long, jet black, silky straight hair (which was normally curly) sprawled across the bed, her perfectly pouty pinkish lips, her naturally golden tanned skin, her glorious milky breast, and her nicely toned stomach. Selina opened her eyes and cupped Bruce's cheek when it finally registered to her own libido that he had stopped. "Baby what's wrong?" She asked, voice full of worry and panting. Bruce cupped his own hands over hers. His deep blue eyes piercing into olive green ones. "Nothing, you're just really beautiful. And sexy. I feel like I don't tell you that as much as I should." 

Selina's face was blank. "I'm about to cum all over you and you decide to go sappy on me now?" "You'd feel differently if you were sober." Bruce replied. "Would I?" Selina said as she rolled on top of him. Bruce cupped her ass and gave it a gentle, lingering squeeze. Selina latched herself back onto him and began rocking her hips back and forth and Bruce, with his hands still on her ass, soon followed suit. Selina bent down and shared a slow, sweet kiss with him. She rocked faster and found herself on the cusp of an orgasm yet again. Bruce, careful not to hit her too hard, smacked her ass. Startled yet pleasantly surprised, Selina raised her head. "I love it when you play rough with me." She growled. "I'll show you rough." Bruce flipped Selina to her back yet again and pinned her down to the bed with his hands on either side of her. He thrusted as hard as he could into her until screams and moans of pleasure escaped both of them and they both came. Bruce stayed on top of Selina for about a minute before finally pulling out and rolling off. They laid there in silence, both trying to catch their breath.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Selina peppered Bruce's entire face with sweet, little kisses as she laid on top of him, her legs on either side of him while he held her ass to steady her. She kissed along his jaw and worked her way to his earlobe. Though Bruce's eyes were closed, he could still detect a bright yellow light coming from the window. He had hoped this wouldn't happen, but had still prepared for and expected it nonetheless. He opened his eyes and cocked his head to the side to stare at the light, prompting Selina to sit up. She looked at Bruce, then to where he was looking and realization hit her immediately. "Go." she said. Bruce sat up and gave her an apologetic look. Selina gave a quick, small smile and looked down. Bruce lifted her chin up to face him with one hand and cupped her cheek with the other. "I'll have Alfred send up some clothes for tomorrow." he said in his typical deep Batman voice. Selina couldn't resist (especially with that voice) and gave him a small kiss on the lips, then got off from on top of him. 

While Bruce got dressed, Selina sat on her knees looking up at him with a slight pout. She tended to be more pouty when drunk which made Bruce's heart ache. "I'll try to get back as soon as I can. Ok?" Selina blankly nodded her head in response. "I love you." Bruce said. "I love _**you** _ ." Selina replied. "By the way," Bruce continued. "That was _**best** _ sex I've ever had in my entire life." That sentence alone was the only thing Selina needed to hear to have an excuse to grab him by his tie, kiss him, and pull him back to the bed on top of her. Man oh man did Bruce seriously wish he could have a day off from being Batman so they could go for a round two.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Two weeks later**

Selina couldn't believe what her eyes were seeing. Two weeks ago she had the best sex of her life and now… Now her whole life would be changing as a result. _How is Bruce going to react to this?_ She thought. _He's gonna be supportive of course. It's Bruce we're talking about here. Right? *Díos mío Selina. ¿En qué te has metido esta ve-_ a knock on the bathroom door interrupted her thoughts. Or was it her heart pounding; she couldn't differentiate the two. More knocks. "Selina?" an all too familiar voice called out. Selina snapped her head to the door. _Definitely the door._ "Selina are you ok?" "Never better." she lied. "You sure?" "Positive." Just like the test.

**Author's Note:**

> *Translation: Oh my God Selina. What have you gotten yourself into this ti-  
> Hope you enjoyed. Let me know if you wanna see an epilogue.


End file.
